


Menggugat

by dormitive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Winwin/Yuta Jaehyun/Taeyong hanya disebut, YuTae hanya teman
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormitive/pseuds/dormitive
Summary: Jangan-jangan, Yuta hanya bicara omong kosong?





	Menggugat

            Mulutnya bergantian menampung soda dan keripik kentang. Jari-jari tangan yang tidak digunakan untuk minum dan makan mengetuk pinggir meja tidak sabaran. Layar di hadapannya menyala redup, nyaris menampilkan _screensaver_ andaikata jari-jari yang mengetuk tadi tidak segera mengelus _trackpad_. Pada layar ditampilkan proses memindai yang bikin jemu; tak kunjung selesai.

            Keripik kentang ludes, pun halnya soda. Proses memindai baru rampung setengah lebih sedikit. Yuta bangkit dari posisi duduk bersila untuk mengambil sebungkus lagi keripik kentang dari lemari makanan; jalannya agak tertatih gara-gara kaki kirinya kesemutan. Sudah, dia kembali lagi ke depan layar, mengunyah keripik kentang, dan mengetukkan jemari pada pinggir meja tidak sabaran.

            Agak lama, pemindaian baru selesai. Beruntung tidak ada _gangguan_ selama proses memindai tadi. Yuta tinggal memencet tombol _enter_ , lalu bertambahlah isi pundi-pundi.

            Pintu flat Yuta berkeriet membuka. Seorang tetangga flat yang juga teman dekatnya merangsek masuk tanpa repot-repot mengetuk pintu. “Tetangga flatku Robin Hood? Hong Gildong? Ah, ada yang Jepang, Naka—yah—Naka siapa begitu, bukan Nakamoto. Tapi, ini Nakamoto.”

            “Nakamura Jirokichi alias Nezumi Kozo. Nah, sayang sekali tetangga flatmu ini Nakamoto Yuta, maling berhati biasa saja, bukan maling berhati mulia kayak dia, Yong.” Yuta menggeser duduknya; mengisyaratkan agar Taeyong mengambil duduk di sampingnya. “Yang kayak aku mana bagus dibikin epik?”

            “Bagus, tuh! Orang gila mana yang tiap malam _ngemil_ keripik sambil mengutil tabungan orang senegara?” Taeyong mencomot bungkus keripik kentang di pangkuan Yuta dan mengambil segenggam penuh keripik dari sana.

            “Terus, ada orang gila lain yang mengutil keripik kentang orang gila tadi,” sindir Yuta. “Aku pilih-pilih, kok. Yang kaya-kaya saja, ambilku juga nggak banyak.”

            “Nggak banyak kalau dikalikan ribuan rekening per aksi, yah, jadi banyak!”

            Keduanya tertawa. Bungkus keripik kentang bolak-balik dioper sampai kosong.

            “Yang bikin aku heran, kamu masih bebas sampai sekarang. Apa benar-benar nggak ketahuan?”

            “Mungkin, Yong,” Yuta menggeleng tak pasti. “Orang sekaya pacar Jung-mu itu nggak bakal merasa kalau uangnya hilang barang seribu, dua ribu. Yang kuambil mungkin malah nggak lebih banyak ketimbang _charge_ administrasi. Kalau rekeningku dalam semalam _nambah_ saldo sejuta pun nggak terlihat mencurigakan. Terus, _software_ ini. Dia bikin recehan yang masuk ke rekeningku kelihatan kayak bongkahan, seakan-akan dikirim dari satu rekening saja.”

            Taeyong mendengarkan dengan saksama. Gumaman pertanda paham ia rapalkan; memberi rambu bagi Yuta agar lanjut memberi penjelasan karena Taeyong belum ingin berkomentar.

            “Dugaan lain, mereka tahu, tapi nggak menganggap ini sebagai masalah serius,” Yuta terkekeh. “Sudah nominalnya receh, larinya juga nggak jauh-jauh dari situs pesan album dan tiket konser.”

            “Aku jadi kasihan sama Winwin, punya _fanboy_ kayak kamu! Bikin karya susah-susah, dibelinya pakai duit colongan,” cibir Taeyong.

            “Nggak beda jauh sama kamu yang dibayari belanja pakai uang pajak yang digelapkan sama konglomerasi keluarga pacarmu,” balas Yuta.

            Melihat Taeyong kelabakan, Yuta tersenyum puas.

            “Kita semua brengsek, Yong. Aku, Jung Jaehyun, kamu, bahkan Winwin. Jadi penjahat _cyber_ begini bikin aku tahu sisi gelap orang-orang. Winwin itu sama saja kayak pacarmu, penggelap pajak. Orang-orang kayak mereka nggak mungkin jatuh miskin biarpun setiap hari duitnya kucolong.”

            “Begitu?”

            “Ho oh! Privilese, Yong. Uang, kuasa, privilese. Orang kayak kita nggak punya ketiganya, dijauhkan dari ketiganya. Dikasih aturan-aturan dan dibikin ketakutan biar tiga hal itu tetap eksklusif buat mereka.” Mata Yuta berkilat-kilat. Sosok kurusnya seakan membesar beberapa kali lipat saat benaknya kalap. “Payahnya, kita nggak bisa mengubah apa-apa. Nasib sama takdir jadi susah dibedakan kalau begini kenyataannya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maksud tulisan ini adalah mengkritisi keberadaan privilese; dampak bagi yang punya privilese dan yang tidak; plus sistem yang memberi ruang untuk keberlangsungan monopoli privilese. Sama satu lagi: masyarakat yang mengamini adanya privilese; entah dia berada pada posisi yang diuntungkan maupun tidak.


End file.
